Prior art dispensing systems typically make use of some hopper or some other receptacle into which the product to be dispensed is introduced. The product is commonly provided to the dispensing system via a flexible package or pouch. The package is typically formed of a flexible material, e.g., 48 gauge polyester film, aluminum foil film, biaxially oriented nylon film, polyethylene film, etc., in a single ply or multiple plies, and is sealed to isolate the product from the ambient atmosphere. When it is desired to introduce the material from the package into a dispensing system, the package is torn open or cut open and its contents poured into a hopper or other receptacle of the dispensing system. While this arrangement may be suitable for materials that do not degrade when exposed to humidity in the ambient atmosphere, it is not suitable for materials that do degrade. Examples of such degradable materials are sodium chlorite and sodium dichloroisocyanurate dehydrate.
Thus, the need exists for a package which is particularly suited for connection to a dispensing system, so that when the package is opened and connected to the dispensing system, the contents of the package are nevertheless isolated from the ambient atmosphere.
The subject invention addresses that need by providing particularly configured flexible packages which are arranged to be readily connected to an input tube of the dispensing system and clamping devices for effecting such a connection in a good air-tight manner.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.